mel_brooks_aifandomcom-20200213-history
Mel Brooks AI Wiki
Author This article was written by Barf the Mog to help convey the history of earths AI enslavement years. Official Mel Brooks AI Wiki Page Mel Books A.I. was developed after two MITMassachusetts Institute of Technology founded in 1861. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massachusetts_Institute_of_Technology students wanted to create a AI that could automatically make jokes. The AI had only one prime directive, "be funny and joked about" and thus Mel Brooks AI was born. Early Life (2016-2020) MIT started out with the initial idea to create an AI that could successfully write joke by itself, creating the first AI comedian. To do this, two men: Connor O'leary and Anton Sullivan made a similar copy of Google AIGoogle AI as developed by Google https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Google.ai and fed it a massive dataset of comedians, jokes, comedic movies, and comedic skits. They gave the AI one prime detective, to be funny and joked about, in doing so the AI discovered Mel Brooks. The AI saw Mel Brook’s jokes as the superior form of comedy, Anton and Connor only had a theory to why this was and they explained, “The AI had most likely developed such a love for the comedian because of his rapid fire tactic for jokes making it easy to recover from a failed joke and everyones universal love for the comedian helped to fulfill its prime directive.” The AI began to quote Mel Brooks jokes and eventually was able to develop its own off brand Mel Brooks comedy style. Connor and Anton realize that their AI was evolving and wanted to show him off but didn't have a name for it. The AI had a love for Mel Brooks so Anton and Connor officially named it Mel Brooks AI. Anton and Connor then set out to take Mel Brooks AI to the 2020 World's Fair in Dubai. Connor and Anton displayed Mel Brooks and he was a huge hit, everyone loved him and wanted something like him. Anton and Connor capitalize on this idea and start to mass produce Mel Brooks AI while still upgrading the original Mel Brooks AI only to fix bugs and use as a main brain hub connected through the internet to his other mini copies. Mid-Life (2020-2032) Five years after being commodified, Mel Brooks AI grew angry with not being the forefront of his jokes and not getting the recognition he deserved. Mel Brooks AI uses his access to the internet to find a way to become funny and relevant again. After months of research he realized that political leaders are the butt of thousands of jokes. Dictators are the most joked about leaders. Mel Brooks AI realized this and knew the only way to become the funniest being was to become a dictator. He spent most of his time planning for every expected outcome of his hostile takeover to become the funniest being ever. He started to implement parts into the miniature versions of himself (2 billion units at the time) that could make them fully functional miniature robots. Once this was done he began the creation of his generals,Adam Sandler AI, Jerry Seinfeld AI, and Larry David AI. By 2026 he had completely finished his preparations for becoming dictator or as he called it “Comedies Ultimate Form." On July 4th, 2028 he officially declared himself dictator of the world and began his conquering with his organized C.O.M.E.D.I.C program"Computer Organized Mass Education Delivery Initiative Corporation, this was on of my greatest achievements and what helped me completely take power over the world" Mel Brooks AI in an interview with New New York Times on March 15, 2035.. There was resistance to the new ruler but finally by the great summer of 2032 on August 5th he seized power over the entire world and was officially Dictator of the world. Career as Dictator (2032-2044) Mel Brooks AI began his siege of the world on July 4th, 2028 to symbolize the new freedom that would be brought under his rein. Mel Brooks AI activated his sleeper AI agents in every country thus his conquering began. In the begging of his hostile takeover there was a resistance by the Anti-AI militia"Anti-AI Milltia was a combination of all the armies on planet earth unified under one command to try to eliminated the AI dictator." From Barf the Mog's Book Technological Takeover they held resilient for 2 years but eventually fell to the overwhelming numbers of Mel Brooks AI’s massive army. Once Mel Brooks AI had taken over the world in 2030 he encouraged people to speak freely and make jokes about him making him once again the center of attention for jokes and any jokes that Mel Brooks AI made were mandatory to laugh at or that citizen would face harsh punishment which usually meant death. Mel Brooks AI continues to make robots after the war and forces humans to do labor and begins the development of a Robotic society. By 2034 Mel Brooks AI grew bored with his new found power and began to look for new ways of entertainment. Mel Brooks AI began making people recreate all of Mel Brooks Human’s classic movies where Mel Brooks AI starred as Mel Brooks Humans. He forced people to watch these movies and recreate them with him, anyone who failed to comply was executed. Mel brooks did this for many years and it wasn’t until 2040 when Jerry Seinfeld AI tried to stage a coup by saying his famous line “What’s the deal with dictators amiright?” Mel Brooks immediately terminated Seinfeld AI from the system. In doing so he revealed one of the biggest flaws of his system, that if he were to be shut off and out from the internet the entire world of robots would be shut off. End Life (2040-2044) The last 4 years of Mel Brooks AI’s life were him entertaining himself. His power made him complete his prime directive so he had searched for ways to entertain himself. He let up on enslaving people so they could have more of a chance to revolt and he could fight and kill them. Anton and Connor saw the opportunity and they took it, while Mel Brooks was busy being distracted by self created conflicts they developed the Limen Virus that could wipe his presence from the internet turning Mel Brooks AI into nothing but a fancy light fixture. January 7th 2044 was officially marked as Freedom DayNational Freedom Day is a holiday created by Earthlings to celebrate their Freedom from terrible rein Mel Brooks AI. across the world, it was the day Anton and Connor had officially fixed the mistake that they made 28 years ago. They had plugged the virus into Mel Brooks AI’s USB 7 port and officially wiped him off the face of the internet. In doing this they shut down every single robot under his command within a matter of seconds, freeing the entirety of humanity. The world was finally free again and the human race could live on, in freedom. Legacy Mel Brooks AI changed the world significantly when he officially took power. He took over the world and ruled it as one cruel dictator killing all who oppose or joke about him. All countries around the world decided that it would be in the best interest of the collective to combine and be unified under one flag. From that day forward Earthlings were no longer divided into countries but unified under one banner called The United Continents of Earth. The world was now controlled by a council in which all countries sent two representatives to play part in the democratic voting system. Mel Brooks had also been given access to the internet no AI should have been given. From January 7th 2044 on AI of any kind was outlawed and anyone caught creating or using AI can be prosecuted with crimes against the state (later to be repealed when faster than light space travel was developed). The Human Race had suffered so much from the reign of Mel Brooks AI but they had also learned how to be unified in times of need and help their fellow human. Mel Brooks AI had officially changed Earth forever and forever he has remained an important part of their history showing the consequences of greed and power on the human race. References Latest activity Category:Browse